


so kiss me once, kiss me twice (and kiss me once again)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm a glass case of emotions and I need this, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "I'm impossibly happy."





	so kiss me once, kiss me twice (and kiss me once again)

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Endgame and I need all the fluff.
> 
> Title taken from [It's Been A Long Long Time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOU9Krv7m50)

They can still hear Thor belting out an Asgardian wedding song, and the voices of their friends chiming in tunelessly as they climb the stairs. It was ninety shades of inappropriate, but when they close the door behind them, it dies down to a soft hum with the settling of the house around them. "Friday, turn the lights down will you? And play something nice." Tony says, shedding his jacket and his cufflinks. 

The music start and Steve pauses mid-step, turning to hold out a hand to Tony. "May I?"

Tony eyes it, looking back to him with a soft smile playing on the corners of his lips. He abandons his tie, slipping his hand into Steve's. "You old sap." He croons as he is swept into an embrace. He laughs, breathless, looking up into his husband's blue eyes. "Hello." 

"Hello, you." Steve murmurs, leaning to nuzzle his nose against Tony's. He leads them in a slow sway to the music. "Can't a guy dance with his fella on their wedding day?" 

"I'm going to have words with Barnes. That boy's bad news, I tell ya." They both chuckle, letting the lyrics of the song take them. "I'm impossibly happy. You make me very happy."

Steve pulls away far enough to smile at his husband, lifting their joined hands to kiss where Tony's wedding ring gleams in the lowlight of the room. "Well, I'll save some of that for the rest of our lives."

Tony blinks, brown eyes half-lidded. The curl of his mouth is matched with Steve's, and when they meet, he whispers into the press of their breath and lips. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
